Rise of Uchiha
by Weider of Darkness
Summary: Follow through the life of Sasuke's twin brother as he embraces his own destiny. Will he become like Sasuke, Itachi, or become someone new; to bring the Uchiha pride back; time will tell. OCs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto nor do I own anything related to Naruto. I did I would not do half the things that were done, but nevertheless.

Chapter 1- Uchiha Family Matters

A cool breeze. It was said that was all that is needed to start the most devastating of tornadoes.

Uchiha Mikoto believed in that. Her main example; Uchiha Fugaku. Her husband.

She did not love her husband, not now. There was a time that she would have done anything for him but that age had come and gone. All because of his actions towards her first son, Itachi.

He had turned her first born child into a monster. Not the type of monster that was blatantly obvious but he was a monster because of is lack of human feelings.

It had been so long since the last time she had seen him smile, laugh, yell out in pain, or give any type of emotion.

So long ago.

She promised herself that she would not allow that to happen to her other children; Sasuke and Kenpachi.

Her twins, that she loved so much, were so different. Sasuke always looking up to his older brother Itachi and his father. While it was Kenpachi that always seemed to question the rules that his father set down and looked at Itachi and his accomplishments with apathy.

In some sad way, she was glad that Kenpachi did not praise Itachi and as Sasuke did. In that way, she was happy.

--

Walking through the Uchiha garden Kenpachi truly appreciated the beauty and splendor of it all.

'_If only Sasuke would look at it the same way.' _Kenpachi thought to himself. _'He never truly looks around him, choosing to look up at Itachi._

Sighing he moved past the gardens and continued on his way back to the Main Building where he resided.

His black eyes swept across the Uchiha district as he walked. Looking at the children plying, their parents either working in shops, or running around assuming their ninja duties, the grandparents retired and living out their days peacefully, he felt at peace.

H e, on some days, would just stand out there and watch everyone passing by and the actions that they did. Of course his father would scold him about training to 'assume' the place as proper Uchiha Head. But he knew that even if he did train it would not be good enough as seen through the workings of Sasuke and the deeds of Itachi.

No one in the world was ever truly satisfied with the life they lived so they try to force their beliefs onto other people.

Caught up in his thoughts, he only briefly took to mind the fact that he was home.

Walking up the steps into his room he changed his clothes into something more appropriate for dinner. Throwing his black shorts and crimson short-sleeves shirt onto the bed he too his shower and prepared for dinner.

Getting out he put on a pair of long black slacks and a button up long-sleeves dress shirt on. Slipping on his sandals, he went down the steps for dinner.

'_Well, let's hope that dinner isn't that eventful' _Kenpachi thought to himself quietly.

--

Thud

Thud

Thud

The kunai landed straight on target. Perfect. Nothing less was expected from Itachi and he himself expected nothing less.

Straightening up he looked at the result of his training. He was getting stronger. 'It will be ready soon.'

"Sasuke you can come out now." Itachi said impassively. Turning around he waited for Sasuke to reveal himself.

Stepping out from behind the tree, Sasuke looked around the clearing where Itachi was training with wonder and awe.

"Wow. How are you able to do all of that Itachi? You are so strong." Looking up at his brother with an awed expression he waited for an answer.

Smirking with the response "Through hard work and training."

Still not convinced about that he went to ask Itachi another question but was cut off, "Where is Kenpachi, Sasuke?"

Frowning at the mention of his younger twin brother Sasuke spat out, "He was wondering around the village. I don't know why you are worried about him, I mean he never does any training with us and ever if he does he always questions what father has to say. He is a disgrace to our clan and family."

Curiosity that was evident in Itachi's eyes as he looked upon Sasuke, "Why do you dislike you own brother so much, eh Sasuke? Is it because of Father's workings and his lies of how disgraceful of he is?"

"Father is never wrong about anything. If he says that Kenpachi is a disgrace then he truly is."

Frowning Itachi thought to himself Itachi pondered this new revelation. 'If he is so easily influenced then he is of no use to me.'

"Come Sasuke we must return home for dinner. Everyone is waiting for us there."

"Coming Itachi."

--

Disappointment. Something that was seen in the face of the Uchiha everyday.

One would think that having three handsome and healthy children. One of which was a newly instated ABNU captain. But to him it was all a disappointment.

Itachi was a skilled warrior and ninja, yet got the feeling that he was too defiant of his orders which were assigned to him by the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke was never going to be as strong as Itachi in his eyes. After having the prodigy as a first son, he expected it for the next ones; he was disappointed.

Kenpachi. The boy was just a black mark on the clan name. He never wanted to train, always walking around and exploring; both of which were useless in eyes.

"Come on honey, dinner is ready." His wife called out for him. Pushing these thoughts aside he went to the dinning hall to eat.

His sons were all failures in his eyes.

Five people sat down at the Uchiha dinning hall.

The main Uchiha family.

The only sound in the hall was the chewing of food and the clinking around of silverware.

The animosity and tension in the room was not only noticeable, but also obvious.

Sasuke was glaring at Kenpachi while also trying to imitate Itachi and Father.

Itachi was stoically eating his meal while trying think of what was to come.

Mikoto was trying to eat in peace while throwing happy glances at everyone at the table.

Fugaku was glaring at everyone in the room.

Kenpachi was not oblivious to the events surrounding him but tried to look blissfully unaware at it all.

This was just one typical night at the Uchiha clan household.

"Kenpachi what did you do today. Did you accomplish any type of training?" inquired.

Swallowing his peas he answered, "Well I went down to the market district and looked around. I met up with my friend. His name is Neji. He is from he is a Hyuuga."

"I do not want you to interact with the members of the Hyuuga clan. They are inferior to Uchihas and you still have yet to answer my question about training Kenpachi." stared down at his son.

Looking at his father he answered in a stoic voice, "Yes I practiced the techniques that Itachi showed me last week and worked on my kunai and shuriken aim."

Listening to the conversation Itachi tried to think about his little brother.

"Father I managed to get the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). Do you want to see it?" Sasuke said in an excited voice directing the conversation from Kenpachi.

"We shall go after dinner. That way both you and Kenpachi can show me how much you have improved."

Sasuke looked disappointed that it would not be just him and father but at least he could upstage Kenpachi.

'There is no way that he has perfected the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu Technique.'

"Itachi have you heard about the murder of Uchiha? It is most disturbing."

Meeting his Father's gaze he said in a very steady and even voice, "It is rather unusual and strange. Why do you inquire about it?"

Narrowing his eyes said, "Well I thought that you would be ore concerned. He was your best friend."

"Are you trying to imply something Father. The death of was very upsetting." Itachi stared down at his father.

Looking away from the gaze of his older son, "No of course not Itachi. I know that you would never betray the clan and family."

Seeing that the tension was starting to raise interjected. "Come on everyone lets finish dinner so that way we can see the improvement of Sas-kun and Ken-kun. You two are starting at the academy soon. That's exciting isn't it?"

Sasuke and Kenpachi looked at each other. Both having different thoughts.

'_I don't need to go to the academy. It is for worthless children with no shinobi background. They will only slow me down.'_

'_Well I guess it will be nice to make new friends but then again it would mean that me and Sasuke would be competing all the time'_

"Yeah sure it should be great Mother."

Standing up announced, "Dinner is finished let us go Sasuke, Kenpachi prepare yourselves."

Standing at the edge of the lake, Kenpachi stared out into the water. He felt so lonely. He couldn't talk to his family about anything that went on in his life because they never understood.

Sasuke was too brash and always did what Father said.

Itachi was just too distant and was never around.

Father was just not someone he could talk to.

Mother was caring enough but she had almost no reason to get in between he matters of the three brothers.

"Come now. Show us how much you have been training."

Sasuke stepped up to the edge of the lake. He took a look at look at Kenpachi before he started to form the hand signs for the technique.

He took a deep breath before releasing it and exhaling a fireball. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The fireball was about three feet all across. Smirking at Kenpachi as he stepped away.

"Good job Sasuke. You did well." turned to his other son. "Kenpachi you are next."

Walking to the lake, he concentrated. Making the signs with precision and speed.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He exhaled a fireball. The heat was intense enough to make the rest of the family flinch back.

The size of the fireball was nothing special at all as it was the same size as Sasuke's but it was the color of it that was interesting. It was white-hot in color.

The flames were burning even now as he cancelled the justu.

Turning around he faced his family.

"Well how was that?"

A.N.

Well this is the first chapter for me. As I am sure many people are confused about everything that is going on. A new story that follows the life of a brand new character that most will probably hate.

The story will follow the life and times of Kenpachi Uchiha. He will not be like most characters in the sense that he will be more powerful but it will not be overly done. He is pretty much a black sheep in the Uchiha clan. He acts like Shikamaru a lot, but he does train and what not.

The whole different color fireball will be explained in greater detail later on during the story. Hopefully it won't be too confusing.

When I was writing this chapter I was listening to Linkin Park's _**Numb.**_

I am a new writer so I hope that the updates will be every three or four days hopefully.

SO please read and review. The feedback will make me update sooner. Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto nor do I own anything related to Naruto. I did I would not do half the things that were done, but nevertheless.

**Warning- In this chapter there will be mention and suggestion of rape, murder, and other things. **

Chapter 2- Of Talks and Walks

_Walking to the lake, he concentrated. Making the signs with precision and speed. _

_"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He exhaled a fireball. The heat was intense enough to make the rest of the family. _

_The size of the fireball was nothing special at all as it was the same size as Sasuke's but it was the color of it that was interesting. It was white-hot in color._

_The flames were burning even now as he cancelled the justu. _

_Turning around he faced his family. _

"_Well how was that?"_

"Are you going to comment on mine Father?" Kenpachi inquired with innocence.

Uchiha looked at Kenpachi with surprise, awe, and astonishment. He was trying to form words for what he was thinking. 'What was that? It was a _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu but it was not ordinary at all. The heat and power in it was beyond anything that I have ever seen in a supposed simple technique. It is classified a C-ranked jutsu but with the power that that one showed it could be considered a B-ranked technique.' _Before he could say anything Itachi interjected with his own thoughts.

"Kenpachi, what did you just do with that technique? It was not the normal way that shinobi perform it." Moving to stand beside Kenpachi he waited for an answer.

Kenpachi looked t Itachi with a confused expression. "I did everything just as you told me: perform the hand signs, focused my chakra, and exhaled releasing it into the air. Why what was wrong with what I did?"

Itachi stared at him with a blank look. "Kenpachi, look at me." He activated his Sharingan and looked into Kenpachi's eyes.

He stared at him for a few seconds before turning away. "Well you see to be able to do something very special Kenpachi, you should be thankful."

Sasuke looked at the interaction with confusion, jealousy, and anger. _'Why is Itachi so interested in Kenpachi. He did not do anything special, if anything he preformed the technique wrong. It is not suppose to look like that.'_

"Do it again." The Uchiha head demanded. "Perform the justu once more." Activating his Sharingan he looked at Kenpachi.

Noticing that his Mother and Father and his brothers were looking at him he repeated the process.

Forming the signs gathering the chakra and releasing it into another fireball, they noticed that this one a little larger but never the less white-hot.

Stopping the release of chakra he stopped the technique. "Was that any better?" Looking at his family for a reaction.

Even with their Sharingan activated they could see nothing wrong with it. If anything this just made the justu even more powerful.

"I will have to look into this later. You both did okay today. You can now wear the Uchiha symbol proudly. You can go on with your evening."

Taking one last look at his Father Kenpachi nodded and walked off to his room to change.

Treading long the path he noticed that Sasuke was walking with him.

"What do you think you are doing. Messing up that technique like that. Father is now angry and it is all your fault. Can you not do anything right?"

Sighing Kenpachi just tuned out what Sasuke was saying. IT was never really important.

"Damn you Kenpachi I am talking to you. Look at me." Sasuke cut Kenpachi off and grabbed his collar. "Why are you constantly messing things up?"

Kenpachi eyes flashed red as he threw Sasuke to the ground. "How dare you touch me Sasuke. You do not know me Sasuke, do not presume that you know me, so when you touch me you had better be ready to fucking fight me you got it ass."

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as Kenpachi unconsciously began to leak killing intent. He just nodded his head as he did not think that he could speak.

Kenpachi walked off leaving Sasuke on the ground. Neither of them noticing the presence of another watching them from the distance.

Kenpachi continued walking around the village. Taking in the beauty of the whole of it. _'It truly is a beautiful village.' _

He stopped at a clearing that was void of any noise to an inexperienced shinobi. But not to Kenpachi. He sensed an attack coming in from his right and flipped back to avoid it. Kunai and shuriken flew past him. He shot his left hand out to keep his body suspended and used his right hand to fling a volley back at his attacker.

The figure rushed a Kenpachi with a good amount of speed trying to catch him off guard but Kenpachi was ready. The attacker sent out his palm trying to land an attack on Kenpachi's right shoulder but it was deftly deflected. Kenpachi grabbed the arm and tried to push him away out of the close quarters that they were in.

With that push it knocked the attacker off balance as he tried to regain his focus, Kenpachi struck.

He brought his fist up for an upper cut to strike the stomach but used that as a folly to bring his opposite leg around to strike his face. The attacker managed to block the first two attacks, but the next three he could not. Nor the next fury of attacks until he was knocked off of his feet and fel to the ground.

He went to raise up but a kunai was at his throat. "Want to tell me why you are attacking me like that? It is dangerous attacking a far _superior _ninja like that."

Kenpachi removed the blade and let the figure up. "Eh, Neji?"

The branch member of the Hyuuga got up and brushed of the dust and dirt from off of the clothes.

Neji just glared at Kenpachi until they both just burst out laughing.

Settling down Kenpachi looked at his oldest friend, Neji Hyuuga. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with tan shorts. Black shinobi sandals were at the bottom of his feet, and a cloth was wrapped around 

his forehead. The section of his head where the mark of the Branch Members had the caged bird mark.

"So Kenpachi, what do you want to do? It is pretty late and we only have a few hours before we must return home." Neji asked walking closer to Kenpachi. "Or we could just walk around and finish exploring the rest of the village. We have not gone into the red light district of the village.

Smirking Kenpachi looked at Neji. They had been looking around the village for a long time. They had both wanted to get away from their families and they got a chance to do that while looking around at the same time. "Let's go."

They both walked side-by-side though the village looking around at all of the markets and shops that are numerous in Konoha. They continued on their trek until they reached the red-light district of Konoha.

This was the section of the village where crime was high. The main reason was because shinobi rarely ever went there and even if they did they might not even try and help the solution because the only people that lived there were murderers, rapists, and the most hardest core criminals that were not shinobi. This was the part of the village that parents told their children not to go into and that if you did you would never return. Stories of demons and monsters circled the area.

A perfect place for Neji and Kenpachi.

They cautiously walked through the rough neighborhood. Even though they could with not doubt fight any of these thugs, it was the matter that they were in their turf and Kenpachi and Neji were out numbered greatly.

They both had their hands near their kunai holsters, ready for anything.

Suddenly they heard a scream. Normally a scream would not affect them so much as they knew what happened here, but this was the scream of a child.

They ran to the scream.

A little girl was walking home.

She had on a light pink tank top on and dark red shorts. Her hair was the same color as the shorts and was done up in a long pony-tail that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were the most deepest and most beautiful blue that there was. On the sides of her check were three lines that could be described as whisker marks. This child was known to ever adult in Konoha.

This was the holder of the Kyuubi, Nasaku Uzumaki.

She tightly held onto a bag of groceries that she had gotten from the store. She treaded carefully as she knew that she should not be out late a night. Too many bad things happen in the day, even worst thins happen at night.

She continued on her way home not noticing the people following her.

She was suddenly pushed down to the ground roughly by a pair of hands. "Well, well. What do we have here? Looks to me like it's a demon in disguise."

Nasaku looked up and felt dread creep up into her body. She was surrounded by three men. And by the looks of it they were drunk.

She tried to slowly get up but one of them pushed her back down.

"You ain't goin nowhere you filthy little demon bitch."

"Hey boys how about we have a little fun with the demon before we kill her. Haha."

The men leered at her with a gleam in her eyes that she did not like. Two pairs of hands tightly forced her down onto her back and she saw the other man start to take of his pants.

She heard a husky voice whisper in her eye, "This will be over soon and then you can go back to hell where you belong demon."

She shut her eyes and tried to blank out what was about to happen to her. Abruptly she felt the weight on her being lifted and was no longer forced on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up. There above her was a boy no older than her wearing a crimson long-sleeves dress shirt and black pants. He held a kunai in one hand and his other hand held the man that was about to rape her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Neji and Kenpachi raced down the streets trying to find the source of the scream when they came to a halt at an alley.

What they saw would be imprinted in their minds for the rest of their lives. Three men were holding down a girl that was smaller than them down and were about to rape her.

Rage filled Kenpachi as he rushed towards the group with Neji close behind.

He deftly kicked one of the men in the stomach before using that momentum the send him up into the air. He took out a kunai and charged at the man standing in front of the girl. He punched the man in the face before he brought him down to his knees. He grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him up, positioning the blade near the man's throat. He saw out of the corner of his eyes that Neji was finished with the other thug and that the girl was watching.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

A.N. Well that is the second chapter. Neji will play a bigger role in the story than in cannon. To me he is too good of a character and shinobi to just glaze over.

As for Nasaku she will play her role too. As you can see I have strong dislike for Sasuke. Though I hope the bashing will not be overly done. Next chapter will be important because of many things so…

Um please try and tell me the pairings you would like to see. I'll take into consideration almost anything except yaoi, and I already know who Sasuke is going to be with so..

As usual read and review, your input is important. Still looking for a beta. Ja. Ne.


End file.
